1. Field of the invention
It relates to underwear garments. Specifically to men's briefs and shorts with additional possibilities for usage in different life conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The search of Patents class 2 subclass 403 was fulfilled according to the Official Gazette Publication of the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office. The record obtains the number of patents including July 1994.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,335,658 1943 Frank Fishbein discloses a removable bathing trunk. Analysis of its design shows that it is unattractive for the following reasons:
(a) absence of elastomeric waistband or other type of adjustable belt makes usage of the trunk almost impossible; PA1 (b) the central longitunal removable panel with two layers (10b, 12) sewed together and two slide fasteners (14a, 14m) form a rigid construction that doesn't give the possibility to make comfort conditions for a wearer; PA1 (c) the said panel has a broad supporter for only one aim - to have fastener members at both sides of the panel for preliminary handing up a panel at a waistband; PA1 (d) the design of the trunk is too complicated. It is difficult to manufacture. It is almost not workable. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,145,394, 1964 G. A. Melton discloses a removable invalid diaper for adults in nursing homes. Diaper holds on somebody only because a man is bandaged and a diaper is adjusted with some fasteners. It is difficult for self serving. In the U.S. Pat. No. 4,702,239, 1986 Ichikawa discloses an underwear garment comprising a long hip, crotch and belly covering portion: It can be changed easily while wearing an outer garment. But it requires too much time for fixing and it is not comfortable and safe enough. Therefore, a user can find himself naked. Such design is not satisfactory. In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,172,430, 1991, Lerma-Solis and Dupont Registered Trademark 1992 discloses nondetachable men's briefs. Conclusion. There is a continuing need for a new and improved brief as set forth by the instant invention which resolved both problems of effectiveness in construction and convenience of usage. PA1 (a) the elastomeric waistband has a frontal opening closeable with a hook and eye fastener; PA1 (b) the torso surrounding web portion sized and shaped for surrounding the hips and the back side of the wearer have a frontal opening with two symmetrical sloping side edges according to a front panel special size and shape; PA1 (c) said front panel being wide below the area adjacent leg openings at the crotch and being narrow above the area adjacent the waistband; PA1 (d) the said front panel permanently attached at one end at the crotch and removable attached along sloping sides of torso surrounding the web by slide fastening members; PA1 (e) the elastomeric waistband with the waistband fastener and the front fastened panel allow easy removal of the brief when unfastened while the outer worn garments are still on the wearer.